


New Toys

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Dolls, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character?, Stuffed Toys, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"Hi!" The exclaim accompanied a plush doll popping up out of nowhere.

Buzz's hand went to his, useless, laser on reflex. Staring down the other toy, he muttered to himself, "It appears to be horribly deformed."

If he'd heard the words regrading his strangely shaped head, he didn't react. "I'm Phineas and--" another plush doll, equally unusual jumped from a box to land next to the first "--this is my brother Ferb. We don't really know where we are or how we got here."

Buzz dropped his defensive position. Did they know they were toys? "Let me show you around..."


End file.
